The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
In recent years, it has been desired to perform high-speed printing using an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. In high-speed printing, however, charge trapped in a photosensitive layer may cause an image defect (for example, a ghost image due to a phenomenon called image memory). Various studies have been made in order to inhibit occurrence of such an image defect. For example, a known electrostatic printing apparatus satisfies the following relationship between a wavelength λ0 of light from an irradiation light source for latent image formation and a wavelength λ1 of static elimination light that is emitted after development: λ0−200 nm≤λ1≤780 nm.